Pikmin Forever/Sandbox
Pikmin Forever's Sandbox mode is a non-canonical game mode that allows players to create their own Pikmin challenges by sculpting terrain, placing down leaders, Pikmin, objects, and enemies; and setting rules and visual-audial ambience. Up to 30 levels can be created at a time on one time on a Wii U account, and they can be shared online in the Pikmin Forever Network, accessible from the Sandbox mode's menu. The mode is available from the start of the game, but with very few objects and tools to choose from while creating. Players unlock more items to use by beating challenges in Challenge Mode, or in the case of metal, by collecting metal objects in the main story mode. Each level can follow any Challenge Mode rules or Bingo Battle rules, with particular requirements for each to be playable. Each level also has a meter that tracks the available memory space left in the creator. Tools When designing a level, there is a main heads-up display that allows players to select different creating tools. In the top-right corner of the screen is always a "play" button, which lets players test a saved, playable level. Along the bottom of the screen are four buttons which lead to specific tools. They are listed here as they appear in the game left to right. Terrain This mode is for altering the terrain of the level, either in shape or in look. The playing field always starts out as a flat plane of dirt with dynamic walls enclosing it, and water beneath it. This mode has two tools to it: *'Sculpting:' Contains all brushes used to alter the shape of terrain. Brushes can alter height in various shapes, or create tunnels into walls of terrain. *'Painting:' Contains palettes with which to paint terrain various materials and textures. These do not affect the shape of the terrain, only the look. Objects This mode can be accessed either by the button or by selecting an object with the default cursor. The mode is for placing all objects that are used in the level. After selecting an object to place from one of the menus, the player can move the object queue around and stamp instances of it as many times as they desire. The menus are (from left to right menus): *'Pikmin:' All types of Pikmin, Onions, and Pikmin-changing Candypop Buds. *'Leaders:' All leaders, ships, and upgrades as collectible capsules. *'Enemies:' All enemies are freely moveable except the SOGNO. The player begins with the Red Bulborb, the Dwarf Red Bulborb, the Female Sheargrub, the Cloaking Burrow-nit, the White Spectralid, and the Mitite. *'Metal:' All metal objects are freely moveable. The player has as many metal objects to choose from as they have collected in story mode. *'Fossils/Ship Parts:' All fossils and ship parts are freely moveable. If rules are swapped out, these objects automatically swap to the appropriate type. There is also an option to select a random fossil or ship part each time one is placed down. *'Gameplay Objects:' This menu contains objects that have a direct impact on gameplay, such as obstacles, items, and active plants. The player begins with: **Pellet Posies **Pellets **Burgeoning Spiderwort **Eggs **Nectar/spray droplets **Bomb rocks **Dirt walls **Bridges/Fragments **Geysers **Local water bodies (for elevated or separated areas) - this object has a customizable shape *'Decoration:' Contains decorative plants, rocks, man-made objects, and other items that add scenery or variety to the terrain. *'Settings:' This menu is active either when an object is selected with the cursor, or optionally when an object is queued (so all copies have the same properties). It controls changeable properties that depend on the object, such as the trajectory of a geyser, the ingested contents of an enemy, or how much a collectible is buried. Paths This mode shows the paths Pikmin, leaders, and enemies take throughout the level, as well as highlighting waypoints for each. Checkpoints can be placed, connected, and tested in this mode. Global This mode handles the environment around the gameplay field. *'Global Terrain:' Sets the global water level and customizes the dynamic walls enclosing the gameplay field. *'Background:' Sets the environment in the background, which changes the mood and reflections in the gameplay field. *'Lighting:' Tweaks sunlight and how much it changes over time. Also here are moveable shadow overlays and visual effects to select, such as setting the camera's depth of field. *'Sound:' A collection of sound ambiences to play in the background of the level, as well as a collection of music tracks. Rules This mode sets the rules of the level, which can be changed at any time. However, levels are not playable until their design meets the requirements of the particular rules. In general, all levels must have at least one leader and one Pikmin in them. *'Grow Quota:' grow the required number of Pikmin within the time limit **Requires an Onion *'Grow Rally:' grow the required number of Pikmin without losing one **Requires an Onion *'Collect Metal:' collect the required number of metal units within time limit **Requires metal and a ship or Onion *'Collect Parts:' collect all 16 ship parts within the time limit **Requires ship parts and a ship *'Collect Fossils:' collect all the fossils within the time limit; White Pikmin emit a noise as they approach buried fossils **Requires fossils and a ship *'Defeat Enemies:' get points for each enemy killed; get to a required number of points within a time limit **Requires enemies *'Enemy Cave:' reach the end of a cave with at least a required number of Pikmin left, and killing one of each enemy on a catalog **Requires a cave setting, and a catalog must be filled by the creator *'Boss Battle:' Defeat a boss within the time limit **Requires a boss with enough flat terrain in which to move around; the SOGNO can only be fought on one particular arena, so "SOGNO Battle" rules must be selected at the start to design its boss battle *'Daredevil:' Leader(s) only have one point of health **Addon to other rules *'Night Life:' Survive for a time with more active enemies and Vinegraks **Automatically turns sunlight into moonlight *'Light Limit:' Establish an electrical circuit that completely illuminates an area of limited visibility **Requires setting up an electrical circuit, and optionally changing visual effects settings *'Throw Count:' Allotted a finite number of throws, or else using alternate means of commanding Pikmin, collect the required number of Pokos from metal and enemies **Requires an Onion, a ship, and a specified throw count *'Soft Stems:' Pikmin attacks do not work; find alternate methods of defeating enemies **Addon to other rules *'Bait and Herd:' Lure enemies into a designated space without losing Pikmin **Requires a lure zone to be defined *'Marble Escort:' Escort non-whistleable Purple Pikmin carrying a marble; score based on how many Purple Pikmin make it **Requires a starting point and destination point for the Purple Pikmin *'Preservation:' Collect all 16 ship parts without killing any enemies present **Requires a ship, and enemies *'Reunion:' Reunite leaders by clearing some obstacle separately in a time limit; leaders cannot whistle each other until reunited, but can exchange Pikmin **Requires a designated obstacle to clear, and at least two leaders, preferably separated by the obstacle *'Pikmin Race:' Clear a race-styled obstacle course as quickly as possible **Requires a finish line *'Louie Tag:' Pursue an escaping Louie and tag him, with a leader or Pikmin, in a time limit **Requires Louie as a non-playable character *'Championship:' score determined by items collected, Pikmin count, leader health, and time remaining; reach a particular score to earn four prizes *Requires at least one of these goals to be attainable Each set of rules comes with a template level to help players understand how the rules work and to kickstart the creation.